A conveyance means, a chain link, and a conveyance device of this type are known from WO 2005/073113. The known conveyor chain is used in a conveyance device for the dynamic storage of objects. For this purpose, a conveyance means which is designed as a conveyor chain is guided in a guideway between a feed station and a delivery station in an endless way. The conveyor chain acts as pull strand in one area, and as a return strand in another area, where the length of the pull strand and of the return strand is variable, and can be adjusted depending on the quantity of objects to be conveyed or stored. To vary the length of the pull strand and of the return strand, a sliding carriage is provided, which runs on mutually parallel sections of the guideway. The sliding carriage contains in each case a curved deflection member for the pull strand and for the return strand, so that, as a result of the shifting of the sliding carriage along the guideway areas, the portion of the conveyor chain that acts as pull strand can be increased or decreased, compared to the portion of the return strand. The conveyor chain is supported by track rollers on the guideway. However, in the transition from the guideway to the sliding carriage it is necessary for at least some of the track roller to be rendered inoperative temporarily to separate the track rollers from the guideway, and to guide them either onto the sliding carriage, or from the sliding carriage back onto the guideway. In the known conveyor chain, this is achieved by constructing at least one track roller so it can be swiveled, where the swiveling occurs with the help of a swivel mechanism. With the swivel mechanism of the known conveyor chain, this occurs via a pawl which is prestressed with a torsion spring. The pawl acts together with a cross bolt, which is arranged parallel to the rotation axle and connected to the track roller. The pawl is designed so that it stops the track roller in its engaged position with the guideway, when the pawl is engaged with the cross bolt. The pawl is connected to an actuation finger, which can be moved by a control surface associated with the sliding carriage so that the pawl is moved against the force of the spring out of its engagement with the cross bolt, and thus releases the track roller for swiveling. The swivel position of the track roller is then defined by a grooved curve on the sliding carriage. As soon as the track roller needs to be again in its normal conveyance position, it is swiveled back by the grooved curve, and then the pawl is moved again into engagement with the cross bolt, and the track roller is stopped. The pawl thus must abut in the pull strand and in the return strand against the cross bolt during each pass of the sliding carriage, causing, on the one hand, unnecessary noises, and, on the other hand, an increase in wear. In addition, two control curves are necessary, one for the pawls and one for swivelling the rollers.